Impaciencia
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: La gente está cada vez menos dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Edward Elric, y algunas comenzarán a marcharse. Porque él no merece ser feliz. ANGST - DESCONTINUADO.


"**Impaciencia"**

1 – Vidas que se apagan

"_No tienes nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo que alguna vez te perteneció, tú mismo te encargaste de perderlo tontamente, con tu soberbia y tu ambición. Eres culpable de todo el sufrimiento de tu hermano, eres culpable del sufrimiento del alma de tu madre. Eres culpable del sufrimiento de las personas que te esperan día con día en aquella apartada aldea, eres culpable de tu propio sufrimiento"._

"_¿Por qué no te rindes, y decides morir?"._

¿Morir?... No había contemplado la idea. No había contemplado con tanta claridad la realidad tampoco. ¿Cómo había permanecido tanto tiempo ciego?...

Un ser como él, que ha atraído tantas desgracias a este mundo no tenía derecho a vivir. Un ser tan miserable merecía lo que le ocurría, merecía la condena y el sufrimiento, merecía la incertidumbre. La virtud de la duda era su rosario, el dolor de sus acciones era su penitencia.

¿Acaso no era suficiente ya? ¿Acaso gente como él no merece descansar?

"_¿Y te atreves todavía a pedir lástima? ¿Aún tienes el descaro de rogar por clemencia? ¿Fuiste tú clemente acaso cuando obligaste a tu pequeño hermano a hacer algo que no quería? ¿Escuchaste cuando el alma de tu madre te pedía que la dejaras descansar en paz?"_

"_¿Escuchaste el llanto desgarrado de aquellos que por tu culpa fueron muriendo en el camino, por cumplir de alguno u otro modo tus ambiciones?"  
_

"_¿Sabes cuánta gente ha tenido que sacrificar su vida para que tú pudieras tener acceso a tu egoísta sueño? ¿Para que encontraras la verdad?"_

"_¿No conoces acaso perfectamente la ley de los Estados Equivalentes? Para que pudieses ser feliz, alguien tuvo que sufrir. ¡Ahora sufre tú para que los demás puedan ser felices!"_

"_Y calla. Sufre y calla. Solloza en silencio. No mereces la lástima de nadie, maldita sea"._

Despertar era doloroso. Ver la realidad le quemaba las pupilas. La luz del sol, que antaño fuera una bendición a sus sentidos ahora no era más que una de las miles de agujas que se le clavaban en el cuerpo. ¿Y había alguien que se regocijaba con su dolor, diciéndole que callara y sufriera en silencio?

"_Errar es humano, y perdonar es divino. ¿Pero quién va a perdonarte, cuando no crees en un dios? ¿Podrás perdonarte tú acaso? ¿Quieres que tu hermano lo haga? ¿Quieres que la gente lo haga?"_

Él lo único que quería... lo único que quería era abrir los ojos y escapar de esta pesadilla... sabía que lo era. Aquella voz que le susurraba el asco del universo en los oídos era su propia conciencia. Era él, despojado del dolor y de la angustia. Despojado de las tristezas, de sus pecados. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Era un él tan liviano que podía flotar, infiltrarse en sus sueños y torturarlo con la verdad, con la cruel verdad.

Despierta. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo...

Despierta. En el pedir no hay engaño. Aún queda gente ingenua en el mundo que te dará una segunda oportunidad.

"_¿Piensas en que ellas te darán una segunda oportunidad? No, Edward. Ellas no. Ellas están cansadas de cargar con tus culpas. Están cansadas de acongojarse con tu regreso. Están exhaustas de preocuparse por quién no lo merece"._

"_No tienes nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo que alguna vez te perteneció, tú mismo te encargaste de perderlo tontamente, con tu soberbia y tu ambición. ¿Quieres despertar? No, mejor no lo hagas. No querrás ver que ellas te negarán una segunda oportunidad"._

"_La gente se cansa de esperar, Edward. El hecho de que tú seas un impaciente no significa que a los demás no les quede impaciencia. Winry se ha cansado de esperarte. Pinako se ha cansado de esperarte. Alphonse ya no te esperó. Se fue. Dice que está mejor sin ti, que tus cadenas ya no lo atan"._

"_Ser libre es un don que ya no tienes. Que no volverás a recuperar. No te molestes en despertar, Edward. El Infierno de tus pesadillas es mejor que la realidad, créeme. No querrás despertar..."_

Podía sentir la mano del mundo oprimiendo su pecho. La sangre de los inocentes ahogándolo. La porquería del mundo dándole cobijo, formando su lecho. Los secretos de la alquimia que alguna vez vio desfilar en su mente a la velocidad de la luz contenían mensajes subliminales que no pudo leer, en su desesperación por conocer la verdad.

Ahora volvían a mostrarse frente a él con una lentitud abrumadora. Y podía ver claramente aquellos mensajes de advertencia que antes se negó a considerar.

_**Muerte. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Sangre. **_

Hubiera sido mejor olvidar. Vivir protegido en los algodones de la ignorancia.

Despierta. Aún estás a tiempo, despierta.

"_No querrás despertar, te lo advierto"._

Despierta. Tienes que hacerlo.

"_Yo que tú no lo haría..."_

— ¡DESPIERTA, HERMANO!

---------------------------------------------------

Lo único que oyó fue un grito familiar, y el eco de su propia cabeza chocando contra una superficie dura. Se había puesto de pie bruscamente en un espacio demasiado reducido.

Volvió a sentarse, desasosegado. No sabía dónde estaba, y la cabeza le latía a rabiar, confundida entre ensoñaciones y traqueteos.

—Menos mal que despiertas, hermano... ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar tu atención.

Edward enfocó la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa robotizada voz. A su lado se encontraba Alphonse, con una expresión de desespero aún acentuada en sus metálicas facciones. Miró un poco más a su alrededor, y percibió frente a él dos asientos desocupados, un largo pasillo intransitado, ventanas varias y un rumor sordo de motores que no se detenían.

Estaba en un tren, ahora lo recordaba. En un tren camino a Rizenbul.

Hace cosa de dos días había recibido una llamada desesperada de Winry. No le explicó el por qué de su angustia, sólo le dijo que lo necesitaba. A él y a Alphonse, que necesitaba verlos. Que estaban bien, que estaban con ella, y abrazarlos.

Era una necesidad bastante absurda, pero Edward decidió darle en el gusto, más que nada porque Winry sonaba desquiciada. Y aquello no era normal en ella. No al menos estando él tan lejos... las únicas veces en que Winry perdía la cabeza era porque él la hacia rabiar.

Y ésta era también una necesidad bastante estúpida... pero Edward necesitaba ver que las dos estuvieran bien. Algo así como una corazonada le decía que tenía que verlas a las dos. A la tía Pinako y a Winry.

—Al... —susurró mientras se aclimataba a la sensación de estar despierto. —¿Dónde estamos?

—A menos de diez minutos de la estación de Rizenbul. No quería que llegáramos y siguieras durmiendo. Es bastante incómodo cargarte, ¿sabes? Y hubiera tenido que hacerlo si no te despertaba...

—Está bien. —dijo simplemente. Había sido una explicación demasiado larga para una pregunta tan simple. Y algo en esa extensión le molestaba.

"Es bastante incómodo cargarte, ¿sabes?"

"_Alphonse ya no te esperó. Se fue. Dice que está mejor sin ti, que tus cadenas ya no lo atan"._

El rubio alquimista sacudió la cabeza, disipando esas palabras de su inconsciente.

Ahora más que nunca le urgía llegar a casa, y ver que todo estaba bien.

---------------------------------------------------

Es bueno tener siempre una reserva de cordura extra. Nunca sabes cuándo llegaras a necesitarla.

Hoy no era el día, claro. En el calendario de nadie, hoy no era el día. Pero en aquellos tiempos, la gente estaba menos dispuesta a esperar que otras veces.

El camino hacia el taller de automail de las Rockbell seguía tal como siempre, pero desembocaba de un modo algo extraño en la bruñida casa. El sol la bañaba con menos intensidad que antes, y la luz parecía difuminarse al final del camino, proponiendo un contraste lúgubre, en completa discordancia con el paisaje que él recordaba. Como si un hermoso y plateado río desembocase bruscamente en una putrefacta y hedionda alcantarilla.

A medida que se acercaban, el compás de los pesados pasos de Alphonse lo iban volviendo a la realidad. Entornó la vista al frente, de repente cansado, y se encontró con una figura menuda, agazapada en las escalas del taller. Lucia triste y destruida, como aquella mujer que se convirtió en estatua de sal mirando siempre hacia el mar, esperando ver regresar a esa persona amada. Sin brillo, sin esperanza. Se abrazaba las piernas y escondía la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre sus brazos. No era necesario ver sus lágrimas. **Tenían** que estar allí, Edward lo sabía como si fuese un hecho obvio.

Pero como él no creía en los hechos obvios, sabía que habían lágrimas porque él conocía cada una de las maneras que Winry tenía para sufrir. Y ahora las estaba precisando.

Sus pasos devoraron rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba del hogar.

Ni él ni Alphonse tuvieron el valor de decir "¡Llegamos!". Winry no levantaría la cabeza ahora para recibirlos. Su silencio era misterioso, y dejaba una invitación tendida para que ellos mismos vieran el desastre. De manera que, silenciosos y cabizbajos, ambos hermanos entraron a la pequeña casa dejando sus maletas afuera.

---------------------------------------------------

—Fue hace dos noches. Poco después de que te llamara, Ed. Siento haberte hecho venir, pero creo que era necesario que lo supieras...

La voz de Winry sonaba trémula y lejana. El peso de sus pesadillas comenzaba a invadirlo otra vez con una voz soporífera y burlona.

Tenía razón. Era mejor no despertar.

Contempló con profunda reverencia por última vez el rostro cansado de la tía Pinako, apacible como sólo las horas de sueño eterno pueden lograr.

"Descansa en paz, tía..."

Y el eco profundo de sus dudas comenzó a abrumarlo de nuevo.

"_Te dije que la gente está menos dispuesta a esperarte, Edward. Una de esas personas que iba a brindarte una segunda oportunidad se apagó en la espera de tu regreso"._

"_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Aún tienes cara para pedir que los sufrimientos cesen?"._

Y en lo más profundo de su ser, el mayor de los Elric comenzó a pensar que, tal vez, la muerte de tía Pinako había sido, únicamente, su culpa.

---------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora:** Espero que se entienda la idea de lo que quise expresar... cualquier duda pueden preguntarla, en todo caso. Tengo pensado que este sea un fic multipart, pero todo dependerá de la cantidad de reviews que ustedes dejen, y de mi vena angst, que anda muy a flote en este tiempo.

Nada más. Creo que todo está bastante claro. ¡Nos vemos luego!

-Mileena.

11/09/06 – 15:41

12/09/06 – 6:40


End file.
